The invention relates generally to anchoring devices and systems, and more particularly to anchors blindly fastenable to panels and combinations thereof.
Anchors fastenable to panels for support are known generally. U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,476 entitled "Screw Anchor", for example, discloses a screw anchoring device adhered over an opening through a wall panel on one side thereof for subsequently accepting a screw disposed through the opening from an opposite side of the wall panel.
The anchoring device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,476 includes more particularly a plate member having angled wings on opposite edges thereof and a central aperture, about which is formed a helical screw impression protruding from the same side thereof as the wing members. Two tabs located on opposite sides of the helical screw impression protrude at right angles from the side of the plate member opposite the side thereof from which the helical screw impression protrudes, and a pressure sensitive adhesive pad or tape is adhered to the side of the plate member from which the tabs protrude. The tabs protrude through the adhesive pad and facilitate alignment of the anchoring device aperture with the panel opening. Thereafter, a screw disposed into the panel opening from the side thereof opposite the anchoring device is threadably engageable with the helical depression formed about the aperture of the anchoring device, for example to mount a bracket or some other utility member to the panel.
A popular application for the anchoring device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,476, among others, is for mounting shelf supporting brackets on interior liners of refrigerators. In this application, the anchoring devices are mounted over corresponding openings on a side of the liner that is not visible from the interior of the refrigerator. The assembly of the anchoring device is performed manually by inserting the tabs in the liner opening and then pressing the anchoring device against the side of the liner until the pressure sensitive pad or tape adheres the anchoring device thereto. The anchoring device seals the opening through the liner to prevent insulating foam injected between the liner and an outer structure of the refrigerator from contaminating the interior thereof, during manufacturing. Besides aligning the anchoring device, the opening through the liner indicates the location of the anchoring device for subsequently fastening a screw thereto from the interior of the refrigerator. Occasionally, however, openings through the liner are not completely covered or properly sealed by anchoring devices, thus allowing insulating foam to contaminate the interior of the refrigerator, which is undesirable.
The present invention is drawn toward advancements in the art of anchoring devices, or anchors, blindly fastenable to panels and combinations thereof.
An object of the invention is to provide novel anchoring devices and anchoring systems that overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel anchoring devices and anchoring systems that are reliable and economical.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel anchoring devices fastenable to one side of a panel without protruding fully through the panel so that no part of the anchoring device is visible on the opposite side of the panel.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel anchoring systems having a panel with an anchoring device fastened to one side thereof without protruding therethrough and an anchor locating indicium on another side of the panel opposite the anchoring device to indicate the location of the anchoring device without the use of an opening through the panel.
It is also an object of the invention to provide novel anchoring devices securely fastenable to panels by means other than adhesive.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel anchoring devices comprising generally a utility member fastening portion and a plurality of teeth each having a distal tip portion protruding from a side of the anchoring device. The plurality of teeth are oriented at a non-perpendicular angle relative to the anchoring device, and in one embodiment are disposed about the utility member fastening portion thereof.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel anchoring devices comprising generally a plate member with an aperture therethrough, a plurality of at least two teeth having a distal tip portion protruding from a first side of the plate member at a non-perpendicular angle relative thereto. A plurality of material deformation clearances are disposed on the first side of the plate member so that one of the plurality of material deformation clearances is aligned with a corresponding one of the plurality of teeth, adjacent to the tip portion thereof.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel anchoring systems comprising generally an anchoring device having a plate member with a fastening member on a first side thereof, and preferably a utility member fastening portion. The anchoring device is fastened to a portion of a panel devoid of openings therethrough by the fastening member, and an anchoring device locating indicium is disposed on a side of the panel opposite the anchoring device, preferably opposite the utility member fastening portion.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.